Predictable Reactions
by redredreglasses
Summary: In which Lily stammers, blushes, compulsively fixes her hair and has a heart rate that keeps increasing all because of James Potter - who she fell for six months ago and who still doesn't seem to like her in the same way. Or so Lily thinks... LJ oneshot


**Predictable Reactions**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters – J.K Rowling does.

What does one do when one realizes that one likes the guy that one used to hate?

And so, Seventh Year drains on: the year that counts and determines whether you'll be a somebody or a nobody the year later; or a least where, supposedly, one learns about oneself and decides exactly who they want to be and who they will be when they leave the safe shelter of school.

Or, so says my best friend, Alice Prewett. It's easy for her to say: she's know nearly her entire life that she wants to be an auror when she leaves school and she's had a steady boyfriend for the past two years and is determined to move in with him when the year is done.

Sometimes I wish I was in a similar state of mind to Alice. It's almost the end of my 7th Year at Hogwarts and I still have no idea about career paths or had a boyfriend that I really like and that could result in a relationship that could last outside of school. Whilst my best friend dreams of the perfect proposal, I have been trapped in the realms of unrequited love – or at least that clichéd, impossibly disastrous situation of being in love with a friend who may or may not like you as more than friends.

And this guy friend that I've fallen for? He has no romantic interest in me. There is no way that James Potter could ever love me, Lily Evans, after our history over the past few years.

Alice, of course, has her own opinion on this matter: that James fell for me years ago and that his constant annoyance, pranks and habits of asking me out every other day were just an attempt to receive attention from me.

I disagree.

Somehow this year seems so much different to any other that I've spent at Hogwarts. For example, instead of working incredibly hard on my transfiguration essay as I would have twelve month ago, I am lounging in an armchair in front of the common room fire just contemplating life in general. Alice would call it wallowing in my own self pity.

Alice walks into the common room at that moment, an expression of incredulity on her face.

"You have your 'musing' face on," she comments when she arrives at the front of my chair. "Ready for sharing time?"

On impulse, I find myself looking up to meet her gaze and repeating something I said in my head a few minutes ago. "What does one do when one realizes that one likes the guy that one used to hate and said guy does not return the feeling?"

"Lily, stop musing, get off that chair and just ask him to go out with you," she hisses, her expression changing abruptly from curiosity to exasperation. "For Merlin's sake, take some initiative."

She begins pacing a small circle in front of my armchair.

I don't bother replying and instead raise my eyebrows at her. Alice being intolerable and snappy is quite a new occurrence of late but I can see it becoming more and more frequent every time we so much as hint at the subject of James Potter.

"Don't even try giving me that look," she warns. "I'm serious, Lil. This obsession is starting to affect you unhealthily."

"Alice, my so-called-obsession doesn't even know that I exist."

She rolls her eyes, an expression learnt from me I'm sure.

"You're Head Girl, he's Head Boy! I'd be damn sure that he knows of your existence considering you stroll around the school halls after hours twice a week together."

"Ali – "

"And besides, do you honestly think that no one can see the affect he has on you?"

"He _doesn't_ have an affect on me – "

"Hands sweating? Blushing every time he glances at you? Your tendency to lose the capability to form coherent sentences whenever he's in the same room as you? So, he _does_ have an affect on you and don't say that he doesn't – you got over the denial stage months ago. It's about time you did something about this rather than constantly wallowing."

"Alice, I can't just go and ask him out. He has made no hint all year that he has ever wanted to be more than friends."

"Exactly why _you_ need to make the first move. As much as everyone else in this school knows that you have a crush on him, James seems oblivious. He's not going to put his feelings on the line after years of rejection when he still thinks you don't like him as more than a friend."

I gulp and stifle a gasp at this. "_Everyone _knows?"

Alice takes a deep breath and calms down before standing in front of me and leaning down to my level. Her voice is softer and more comforting as she realises my distress at the situation. "Lil, the entire school has seen the chemistry between you for years and has just been waiting for the two of you to get your act together. Although, it does help people to realise this when you have this innate reflex to blush every time you're in the vicinity of James," she adds thoughtfully.

Again, I find myself cursing my pale skin that comes complementary with my red hair.

"Alice, I can't ask him out."

She crosses her arms in front of her, "Why not?"

"Because what will I do when he says no? I've rejected him so many times in the past few years – he's got no reason to like me even he did actually used to like me."

"When he says no? Lil, he's not going to say no. And you need to start accepting this to yourself: James has liked you for years; he hasn't stopped in the past six months since you've admitted that you liked him."

I sigh and glance at my watch. "Rounds now, I'm off."

"Lily," she pleads as I stand up, "just ask him. It's a Hogsmeade day this Saturday. You won't know until you ask."

I shake off her response with a wave, "see you later, Alice."

"Ask him, Lily!" She calls after me as I move across the common room.

I meet James just outside the portrait to the Gryffindor Common Room. He looks the same as ever: tall, skinny, wind-swept ebony hair that's all over the place and his uniform being worn in a messy fashion with the tie loose and shirt untucked but still managing to look like the sexy, popular Head Boy he is.

And then the typical reactions begin: my heart rate increases tenfold, my hands begin to feel sweaty and clammy, my stomach flips over, my legs have transformed to jelly and I have trouble walking over to him without wobbling and collapsing in a heap.

James sees me walking over and flashes me a grin.

My hand moves to my head to brush away a non-existent strand of hair from in front of my face. I feel my face burning and I can tell that it's bright red. Alice is right: I'm a mess. And all because James Potter smiles at me.

"Hey Lily," he calls straightening up from his slouched position against the corridor wall.

I give myself a mental shake and manage to choke out in a semi-steady voice, "Hi."

What is wrong with me?

"You alright Lil?" he asks. "You're awfully flushed."

Crap.

Did he have to comment on that?

"Oh, um, it's just the, uh, cold," I stammer and yet feel triumphant at creating a legitimate excuse. "Shall we get these rounds done?"

James raises an eyebrow at me and holds his elbow out for me, "Yes, we shall, milady."

Opps, and my inability to form coherent sentences that fit with the times has been demonstrated.

I link arms with his and give a small laugh at my complete stupidity. And, of course, feel my face heat up even more at the contact.

Alice's voice echoes in my head and I find myself asking with minimal stuttering, "Ah, so, James, are you going to Hogsmeade on Saturday?"

"Are _you _going to Hogsmeade on Saturday?" he replies.

I roll my eyes and slap his arm with my free hand.

He grins at my less than amused expression.

"Just answer the question," I retort, "without asking a question as a reply."

"Well, you see, whether or not I go to Hosgmeade is completely dependent on whether you are going to Hogsmeade so I really do need you to answer my question first."

I can't see where this is going. I shoot him a suspicious glance and ask, "what are you planning, Potter?"

"Back to Potter, now?" he smiles and winks at me. The wink causes my stomach to flip and I don't answer in fear that my voice will quaver.

"Well, I couldn't go to Hogsmeade if the Head Girl is remained cooped up in the library studying with no company except Madame Pince."

"Oh," I say, yet his logic makes absolutely no sense to me. "But won't you be with Sirius, Remus and Peter?"

"Nope, probably not. Sirius will be on a date and Remus and Peter have detention."

I laugh at this, "Sirius avoided detention?"

"I know, I was surprised as well."

I smile. It's a rare occasion when Sirius isn't brightening Professor McGonagall's day with his presence in detention on Saturdays.

"So, is the fair Head Girl Lily on a date this Saturday?"

"Me, on a date?" I scoff. "I haven't been on a date in ages." This is due to my consistent rejection of any guy who has asked me out in the past six months.

"I thought Amos Diggory asked you out last night? He spent all of Charms the previous day bragging about his plans."

James's expression is dubious and I bite my lip. Amos's invitation really was ill timing. To be truthfully honest, I had had a crush on Amos last year. Alice used to say that this was my 'unconscious way of denying my love for James.' I always rejected this thought but when Amos asked there was no way I could say yes when James's face wouldn't disappear from my mind.

"I said no," I reply simply. I don't really think it needs much explanation.

"But you liked the guy for ages!"

I untwine my arm from his and cross it with my other arm in front of me and whip my head around to face him. "What?!? What the hell makes you think that?"

We both stop walking down the corridor. James pauses whilst taking in my frenzied state.

"No offense Lil, but you make it a little obvious when you like someone. Blushing, staring, stammering, constantly fixing your hair…" He trails off, looking at me cautiously.

I thought James was meant to be oblivious not perceptive.

"Oh," I say, the only thing that will come from my mouth.

"Why did you say no, then?"

I look away before muttering, "I like someone else."

"Someone else?"

Crap, I can't believe I just said that!

I look up at him in stunned silence. He stares back at me, his hazel eyes piercing mine and I feel my face heat up once more. My right hand moves once more to fix a lose strand from my pony tail.

"Oh, um, I mean, uh, you see, I actually didn't mean that. Um, I meant that I just didn't like Amos anymore."

He raises an eyebrow before stepping forward towards me. My legs are stuck where they are and I can't move. James takes another step and his face is inches from my own.

"Really?"

"Uh, oh, um, I, uh, yes?"

"And you're sure that it's just because you don't like Diggory and not because you've had someone else on your mind for the past six months?"

I jump slightly at this last comment, forgetting what I previously said and find myself blurting out, "Six months? How do you know that it's been six months since I've fallen for – "

It's suddenly hard to speak because his lips have pressed against mine gently. I remain stunned for a second and begin to respond when he pulls away and brings his mouth to my ear.

"Lily, I've known you for seven years in which I've worked out just how to push your buttons so well that I'm the main person who has been on the receiving end of your wand. So, with your responses to guys? I just had to check that your responses were definitely not because of Diggory."

I bring a hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind my hair but James's hand catches it before it reaches its destination and places it on his shoulder. His own hand carefully glides over my face to move the offending strand of hair behind my ear. He pauses with his hand on my cheek and his eyes staring into mine and I see that he's waiting for me to respond. I try to think of something to say but, predictably, my brain is mush and I can't remember how to form a sentence. So I do the first thing that comes to mind. The hand on his shoulder moves to around the back of his neck and my other hand moves to grab his tie to pull him down to my level before I slam my lips against his. My hands creep up his arms to thread in his hair and his lips move frantically against mine. His hands drop to my waist and draw distracting circles on the small of my back and I find myself realising just how tall he is. After a while, his mouth draws away from mine and releases an irritable sigh against my lips before he wraps an arm around my waist to pull me up and push me to the wall behind for support so that my face is level with his. He tugs the hair tie out of my hair and one of his hands move through it. His body leans flush against mine and he face draws closer until his nose gently grazes mine. He smiles slightly for a moment before he hungrily attacks my mouth with hot open-mouthed kisses that send a wave of heat cursing through my body. I haven't got a clue how long he stands there supporting me against the wall as we kiss but when we finally break away and he allows me to gently slide down the wall, my legs have trouble supporting my weight and he returns his arms to around my waist to keep me up-right.

James prevents my eyes falling to the ground in embarrassment by a hand under my chin, encouraging me to stare at him.

"Please say something," he whispers, his eyes anxious. "I haven't read the signs wrong, have I?"

I feel my face hot and red, my hair a mess, my stomach tossing, my breathing heavy, my legs quivering and jelly and my heart rate the fastest it has ever been. My arms are loosely resting on his shoulders and they move to cling around his neck as I feel my legs faltering further.

My predictable reactions - all because of James.

It's Alice's voice in my head that finally kicks my brain into action and gives me a boost of a confidence.

"I guess I can answer my question and you question now," I say, proud at my newly-found ability to produce a full sentence. Perhaps admitting and accepting is the first step to a functioning brain.

James looks at me questioningly now.

"Well, this Saturday I'm going to Hogsmeade and I'm hoping that you'll be free to come with me."

"More than friends?" He asks.

I don't hesitate in answering. "More than friends."

The anxiety leaves his eyes and he's grinning his trademark smile at me.

"Then it looks like you're stuck with your blushing and stammering for the day," he comments with a wink.

I roll my eyes but can't stop the smile creeping onto my face.

"But do me a favour," he adds, "wear your hair down."

I eye him doubtfully.

"So that _I _can worry about the hair in your face, not you," he answers, smirking, before he lowers his mouth to mine once more, his hands weaving through my hair.

…

**AN: I haven't written in such a long time so I hoped you liked it. I'll admit that recently my obsession has moved onto reading Bella/Edward fics for Twilight but you have to love Lily/James! =] Go have a look at my other LJ oneshots/fics if you have a chance.**

**Anyway, please review! Or just say hi – makes my day! :-)**

**redglasses**


End file.
